


Old Spice

by cheshirejin



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki’s love of trying things the commoners do causes unintended problems for Kyouya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Spice

Subject - Prompt #36: "Old Spice" (Ouran High School Host Club) cheshirejin

 

Title: Old Spice  
Fandom: Ouran High School Host Club  
Author: cheshirejin  
Chars/Pairs: Kyouya one sided/Tamaki  
Genres: comedy, ecchi  
Warnings: ust  
Word Count: 621  
srossposted from hentai contest

Summary: Tamaki’s love of trying things the commoners do causes unintended problems for Kyouya.

  
Kyouya was miserable, frustrated there was a trickle of sweat he could feel tickling its way down his neck, and Kyouya Ootori did not sweat. The Host Club room wasn’t overly warm, the school’s climate control kept it at a perfect seventy three degrees Fahrenheit and under twenty percent humidity lest it give the students hair frizzies. The source of Kyouya’s discomfort was not the temperature of the room, but rather an entirely different sort of heat.

He looked over at the source of his current agitation, one Tamaki Souh, who was currently dazzling a couch full of dainty female students with his best princely charm act. The girls sat there in their buttercup yellow school uniform dresses and ate it up with a spoon.  
Kyouya approved. The more happy customers the host club had, the better the bottom line would be and the more he will have honed his skills as a businessman. On the other hand he hated each and every one of them too at the moment for being the center of Tamaki’s attention. He wanted to have that charm turned off and see the normal enthusiastic baka side of Tamaki; the one that called him Mommy and glomped him with little or no provocation.

He should tell the fool to go wash off that damn cologne, the scent, the extremely strong, manly, annoying, scent was crawling its way under his skin and doing things he did not approve of to his body. He could feel his heart beating faster, and he wanted to get closer and breathe it in even deeper, the mix of that cheap commoner cologne and Tamaki’s natural masculine salty musk was enthralling. He wanted Tamaki in a needy, unrelenting way and it was getting harder to ignore by the minute.

Kyouya shifted uncomfortably, scooting his chair closer to the table he sat at. He adjusted the tilt of his laptop screen to compensate for the movement and began trying concentrate on the information on the screen rather than his unrequited longing for the blond drama queen. The facts and figures were no help, and before long he found himself fantasizing about Tamaki; hot, lurid fantasies of bare flesh and forbidden acts that had him aroused in a very inappropriate way, especially for being at a school function.

He was deep in a fantasy where Tamaki had his arms and legs tangled around him and was grinding against him hot and hard , huskily telling him how Daddy was going to make Mommy feel good when someone tapped him on the shoulder, abruptly snapping him back to the present startled and guilty.

“Kyouya, are you alright?” Haruhi asked with a concerned look plastered on her face.

“I am” Kyouya answered pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose in an unconscious gesture. Glancing around he saw that host club had already closed for the day and everyone was doing the after club straightening up chores that they typically did.

“Good job today as usual hosts.” He began his standard report of what they had done right and wrong for the day. “Hikaru, Karou next time you want to sneak a kiss before the club starts do it a little more to the right of the curtain so the girls in the front of the line waiting to get in can catch a glimpse of it. Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, keep up the good work. Haruhi, I am adding 3000 yen to your bill for that cup you knocked off of the tea service earlier. Tamaki, good job with the ladies as always, but could you not wear that overpowering, cheap cologne anymore? I think it offended the delicate sensibilities of some of our designees.”  


[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/0001haky/)

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/0001kckq/)


End file.
